the (dumped) son of gaea
by renewtshn
Summary: { Demigod!AU — slighty-hinted!kaisoo — dldr. } Kyungsoo mungkin akan berjingkrak-jingkrak karena mahasiswa berusia 18 tahun itu menemukan identitas ibunya yang telah lama memudar. Namun, bagaimana jika nyatanya; ia adalah putra dari seorang dewi yang melambangkan bumi? —hm, kurang gila apalagi dirinya sekarang.


_"Children of nature, beware;_

 _your Mother, is slowly awake from her sleep,_

 _sweet-talk her until she's slumber in peace,_

 _or the world must falli—"_

"Waaa— Kakak!"

Seorang laki-laki, terbangkit dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah, detak jantung yang tak karuan, rambut hitamnya yang teracak dengan tidak elitnya, sedang berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya— juga _mimpi_ nya belakangan ini.

Kyungsoo jelas mengerti apa maksud _kata-kata aneh_ dalam mimpinya— _hell_ , dia ini penduduk New York! Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menguasai bahasa Inggris, kan?

Satu hal yang jelas— _setiap kata-kata yang ada saat itu mengalami banyak perluasan_ , jelas-jelas Kyungsoo yang mengklaim dirinya adalah orang ter _clueless_ tidak akan mengerti artinya. _Children of_ _Nature? Your Mother? World must fall?_ Omong kosong. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghapus itu dalam pikiran dan mimpinya. _Ibuku saja pergi entah kemana_ , pikirnya.

Ekor matanya mengitari seisi kamar dengan sedikit buram. Jam dinding yang masih berdentang, pakaian yang tertumpuk rapi di lemari yang pintunya terbuka, dan sarapan pagi— yang entah kenapa, ditinggal dengan keadaan yang sudah bukan seharusnya.

"Kemana, ya, Siying..." desahnya sembari beranjak untuk mengambil setangkup roti.

 _Pukul 7 lebih 30 menit, Siying harusnya membangunkanku jam 6 kurang. Ada apa ini?_

Laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu melirik kepada sebuah pigura yang tergantung di sisi kamar— potret ia dan kakaknya, Do Siying sedang tersenyum manis kearah kamera, dengan latar _Marina Bay Sands_.

Segera ia menghabiskan roti isi dan susu coklatnya, kemudian bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

—later,

* * *

Pukul 19.55, begitu yang tertera di jam digital ruang tamu di salah satu apartemen itu.

TV yang menyala, mengganti-ganti film yang sedang ditayangkan. _Speaker_ besar di sudut ruangan memainkan lagu _Coldplay_ sangat keras, sampai gemanya merambat ke seluruh sisi ruangan. Piring-piring dengan keadaan kotor dan tertumpuk, jelas tidak _ada_ penghuninya disini. _Walaupun ada yang sedang bermalas-malasan dengan kursi santainya, rumah tidak seharusnya dibiarkan berantakan, bukan?_

"Siying jelas-jelas tidak ada dirumah selama ini. Biasanya saja pulang saat jam 4 sore, kenapa ini malah..." Kyungsoo, dengan baju universitas yang ia pakai, berbaring di sofa dengan sampah makanan ringan yang tercecer di lantai.

 _Kakaknya membuat mood Kyungsoo bertambah buruk._

Sejak sengatan seekor lebah saat sedang mengerjakan proyek kampus, dan berhalusinasi tentang babi yang berkeliaran di dekat kolam tetangganya, raut wajahnya selalu saja dibuat tertekuk.

"Huft," ia menghela napas kesal, "aku akan mandi saja."

Namun, baru saja ia hendak masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ada sesosok makhluk bersisik keluar dan menimbulkan kepanikan luar biasa.

"Hyaaaaa! Ular!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sebagai laki-laki, ia harus membunuh binatang menakutkan itu sebelum orang lain datang.

Kyungsoo melempar pisau dapur, barang elektronik,bahkan buku-buku kampusnya— _sial! Aku bahkan belum membayar uang bulanannya!_ — untuk membunuh ular itu, hasilnya... _nihil._

"Sssssssss!" Ular itu mendesis dengan keras, pergerakannya sangat cepat, matanya seketika berwarna kuning terang, membuat mahasiswa itu hampir saja pingsan saking takutnya.

Sampailah pada adegan _klimaks_ — Kyungsoo terpojok pada sudut ruangan, sementara ular itu bergerak perlahan kearahnya, sorot mata yang menciutkan nyali seakan mengatakan _"Habislah kau, dasar anak ingusan!"._ Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis dan dahinya. Tangannya bergetar dengan kuat. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

 _Mungkin, ini akhirn—_

 _Brak!_ Seseorang mendobrak pintu.

"Kyungsoo!" Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm berdiri dengan tangan bertumpu pada kusen pintu, celana yang basah akibat terciprat genangan air hujan, dan keadaannya yang hampir sama parahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Curtis, bantu ak— Hei! Apa-apaan dengan _kakimu_?!" Kyungsoo, dengan tangan kanannya yang basah akan keringat, menunjuk temannya yang datang— Curtis.

Kyungsoo hanya memiliki seorang teman selama berkuliah di kota New York, seorang mahasiswa tingkat 2 bernama Curtis Faynor, dan seseorang yang ia lihat saat ini... _benar-benar diluar dugaan_.

Setahu Kyungsoo, Curtis memang selalu memakai tongkat penyangga selama ia berjalan, namun, Curtis yang ia lihat kali ini, mempunyai kaki berbulu dan tulang yang aneh, _seperti kambing_.

 _Jangan bilang kalau selama ini aku berteman dengan manusia setengah mamalia!_ _Ini gila!_ batinnya ketakutan.

"Curtis, kakimu!"

"eng... Jadi begini, aku selama ini adalah se—"

"Jangan bercerita dulu, idiot!" Kyungsoo membentaknya.

"Tapi kau yang mu—"

Ular itu mendesis lebih keras, "Ssssssssss!"

"Waaaaaaa!" Akhirnya, mereka berlari untuk sampai ke puncak gedung itu.

Lantai 45, 46, 47, 48... Bahkan menurut perkiraan Kyungsoo dan Curtis, ular itu sanggup melata sampai lantai 72. Jika diibaratkan dengan kekuatan manusia, binatang melata itu sanggup bertarung dengan Chuck Norris sampai berpuluh-puluh putaran.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Faynor!" Kyungsoo tetap berlari menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Kau yang harus membunuhnya! Margamu dalam bahasa Inggris juga berarti _'Lakukan'_!"

Kyungso berpikir mati-matian; _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan panci sebagai senjata!_

Curtis berteriak panik karena mata ular itu seketika _berubah_ menjadi hijau terang,"Kyungsoo, cepatlah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Apanya?!"

"Ini seperti _mimpi_!"

"Mimpi katamu! Perlu kutampar pipi sebagai bukti, ha—"

"Ssssssss!"

"Matilah kita!" Keduanya mempercepat langkah masing-masing.

Bagaikan dewi Fortuna yang menyelamatkan hari yang kelabu, kedua mahasiswa yang _kurang beruntung_ itu menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna keperakan yang diduga adalah pintu menuju _rooftop_. Segera mereka menyelamatkan diri dengan mendobrak pintu itu.

Nyatanya, _keberuntungan tidak sepenuhnya memihak_. Kyungsoo menyadari gedung apartemen bagian atas sedang direnovasi untuk beberapa hari— dan itu berarti, rooftop sedang rusak parah, dan celakanya— _atau bodohnya?_ —, mereka menginjak bagian yang rusak sehingga keduanya jatuh terperosok dan bergelantungan di atas satu lantai sebelumnya.

 _Bruk! Crrssh!_

"Tidaaaak! Aku benci ketinggian!" Kyungsoo, ditengah rasa ketakutannya yang meluap. Jika berani bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan, laki-laki bermarga Do itu lebih memilih dipenggal atau dimutilasi jika harus mati, karena ia benci melayang di udara, atau apapun sejenisnya— _ia sangat benci jika tanah seakan-akan menjauhinya_. (oke, sedikit berlebihan karena ia juga takut bagian tubuhnya _berceceran_.)

"Curtis! Ular itu! Bagaimana membunuhnya?!"

"Ini, ambilah!" Curtis merogoh-rogoh tasnya dengan gusar, karena tangan kirinya digunakan untuk berpegangan pada lantai(yang sekarang berubah menjadi atap) yang hampir runtuh, kemudian mengenggamkan sebuah pulpen pada Kyungsoo.

Emosi Kyungsoo memuncak— ditengah-tengah phobianya, laki-laki itu mulai menggila.

"Yang benar saja! Kau mau aku menusuk-nusuk perutnya dengan alat dan bola besi berukuran super kecil dan tinta biru ditengahnya?! Dengan makhluk sekuat ini, kita bahkan butuh waktu satu _millenia_!" sergah Kyungsoo dengan gusarnya.

Mata ular itu sangat berkilat-kilat, Kyungsoo yakin temannya yang satu ini mengambil cara yang benar-benar melenceng dalam memilih senjata yang _tepat_.

"Cepat lakukan, Kyungsoo!"

Ia cepat-cepat menekan bagian atas pulpen itu spontan, dan _voila_ — alat berukuran kecil itu _bertransformasi_ menjadi belati.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa gila kalau _begini_.

"Apa ini?! Kau ingin menakutiku? Ini horor! Bagaimana bisa—"

Faynor— atau Curtis, membungkam mulut temannya sekejap, "Ikuti perintahku, _tebas bagian kepalanya_ atau mungkin kita tidak akan selamat!"

"Mengapa harus aku?!"

"Sssss!"

 _"Because you're the_ man _, Kyungsoo! Do it,_ now _!"_

Tanpa menunggu koor dari Curtis, Kyungsoo menghujamkan belatinya kearah ular itu, kemudian _membelah_ bagian atasnya dengan menusuk-nusukan senjata miliknya.

Mereka lama menunggu sampai kemudian ular itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Kita selamat," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terengah, " _we're safe, now..._ "

"Sudah kubilang, kau _orang_ nya..." puji Curtis, masih dalam syoknya.

"Tapi... apa kau tidak merasa _aneh_?"

"Apanya? Tentang fakta bahwa kita masih bergelantungan disini?"

"Bukan, bukan itu! Tengok ke arah sana! _Ular itu sudah tidak ada_!" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah dimana ular itu ia bunuh.

"Benar juga, mengapa bisa terjadi, y— Hei! Kau dengar itu?!"

Suasana hening, dan yang bisa mereka dengar _awalnya_ hanya udara yang bertiup kencang kearah telinga, namun... suara-suara aneh layaknya hancurnya dinding apartemen mulai terdengar— tunggu, _dinding apartemennya hancur?_

Hal terakhir yang bisa laki-laki itu dengar adalah _BOOM— dan pandangannya menggelap seketika._

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tubuhnya diombang-ambingkan oleh angin, perlahan ia kembali, _kembali menyentuh tanah._ Suara hancurnya bangunan itu... terngiang sangat jelas di telinganya. Mulai dari retakannya, benturannya, rusakan-rusakan itu teringat dengan jelas di pikirannya. Sial. Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan dimana tempat yang dapat ia tinggali, _itupun kalau nyawanya masih dikandung badan._

Kelopak matanya membuka secara perlahan— ia melihat semuanya. Meski pandangannya sedikit buram, mahasiswa itu mencoba mengingat kembali bentuk apartemennya dulu kala, dan yeah— yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah reruntuhan bangunan dengan balok-balok semen dan pecahan kaca jendela yang jumlahnya bahkan tak sedikit. Tidak hanya itu, barang-barang tetangganya pun ikut hancur seiring robohnya apartemen yang berlokasi di sekitar _Maine Street_ itu. Namun, apa ini hanya perasaan Kyungsoo ... atau, tidak ada korban jiwa lain selain diriny— oh, Faynor. Kyungsoo hampir melupakan _teman-setengah-kambing_ nya itu.

Sembari mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya, ia merangkak perlahan berusaha mencari Curtis. Bagaimanapun, Curtis adalah satu-satunya temannya selama berkuliah, lagipula, _teman-setengah-kambing_ nya itu juga bagian dari kejadian gilanya hari ini. Kalau Curtis tidak tewas saat itu, Kyungsoo wajib menanyakan beribu-ribu pertanyaan padanya.

Tangannya tergesek pecahan kaca, lututnya tergores dan _sedikit_ terluka, darah menetes dari pelipis dan dahinya, _Kyungsoo berpikir ia seharusnya sudah mati._

Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang— dan mengejutkannya, ular itu sudah tidak ada. Digantikan oleh tiga makhluk— ah, _monster_ mungkin? Jelas, ketiganya tertawa dengan _sangat mengerikan_.

"Apa... apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?" ringisnya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Ma Gasket! Ini anak-anakku, Sump dan Torque," ucap monster yang wujudnya serupa dengan wanita setengah baya.

Sump melambaikan tangan dengan bodohnya, saudaranya— Torque menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Tanpa basa basi lagi, kami akan menyelesaikan _tugas_ kami hari ini," Ma Gasket melanjutkan.

Kyungsoo memegang bahunya yang seakan tersayat-sayat, "Tugas katamu?"

"Membunuh para _demigod_ dan menjadikan mereka santapan," tegasnya, "apa aku lupa menjelaskan yang satu itu?"

 _Demigod?! Omong kosong macam apa ini..._ Kyungsoo membatin ketakutan.

 _Seingatnya,_ demigod _adalah istilah yang mengacu pada anak hasil dari perkawinan dewa dan seorang manusia._

 _Hell ya! Maksudmu, Ma Gasket satu ini mengatakan kalau aku salah satu dari keturunan dewa-dewi itu? Tidak mungkin!_ Kyungsoo memukuli kepalanya dengan tangan. Tetapi, mengingat kalau ayahnya dan Siying adalah seorang manusia biasa, bisa jadi kalau ibunya yang hilang adalah... _nope. Kyungsoo didn't want to know._

"Torque, ingat _demigod_ terakhir yang kita lahap?"

"Anak dari Bacchus, ya! Oh, aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana isi perutnya dipenuhi dengan anggur!"

"Kau tahu? Lemaknya sangat sedikit sehingga rasa dari dagingnya membekas di lidahk—"

"Diamlah kalian berdua, bocah idiot! Nah," Ma Gasket beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "mari aku cicipi bagaimana rasanya dagingmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berteriak, "Tolong aku!"

Ma Gasket tertawa miris, "Kau berniat untuk minta tolong pada _pelindungmu_ yang bernama Faynor itu? Ayo, _calon pahlawan_ , mari duel satu lawan satu."

"Kau..," Kyungsoo menggeram, "akan kujadikan kau santapan binatang buas!"

"Coba saja!"

Kyungsoo, dengan seluruh tenaganya, mengarahkan belati pemberian Curtis kearah monster gila bernama Ma Gasket itu. Semakin besar tenaga yang ia kerahkan untuk membunuh— setidaknya mendorong monster itu sedikit, ia mulai kehabisan energi. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur di atas puing-puing bangunan.

"phew, itu berarti aku dan anak-anakku dapat makan malam yang enak, bukan begitu, Do Kyungsoo?" Ma Gasket menendang-nendang perut Kyungsoo.

 _Sakit. Sakit. Tolong hentikan..._ batinnya.

Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya, sementara Ma Gasket dan anak-anaknya bersuka cita.

"Nah," Ma Gasket mengasah belatinya, "mungkin inilah akhirmu, _demigod_. Terimakasih juga, karenamu kami dapat makan malam dengan saus _Tabasco_!"

Laki-laki itu mulai memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjad—

 _Anakku. Dengarkanlah ibumu ini._ Terdengar suara yang sangat keibuan di telinganya. Sangat menenangkan hati.

 _Mendekatlah ke gundukan tanah yang ada disekitarmu, segera, atau nyawamu berada ditangan monster itu._ Suara yang lain terdengar kembali. Kyungsoo memperkirakan itu berasal dari orang— halusinasi yang sama, namun dengan nada yang berbe—

 _Jangan anggap ini halusinasi belaka. Cepatlah mendekat atau kau dan Faynor tidak akan selamat!_

 _Orangtua macam apa ini_ , pikir Kyungsoo sensi.

Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai anak yang baik, Kyungsoo menyeret tubuhnya sendiri ke gundukan tanah yang berjarak kurang dari dua meter di tempatnya tersungkur sekarang. _But... it didn't make sense after all._ Mengapa harus tanah? Kolam air justru lebih baik! Atau bahkan sampah stapler? Oke, menyakitkan.

Setibanya Kyungsoo di tujuannya, secara perlahan, energinya berangsur-angsur _meningkat_.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya sedikit panik.

 _Bagus, Kyungsoo. Sekarang, ibu akan memberikanmu satu hadiah "kecil" lagi_. Ibunya kembali bertukar pikiran dengannya.

 _Kepalkan tanganmu, kendalikan tanahnya. Hentakan kakimu, tanah tempat mereka berpijak tak kembali memihak. Mengerti? Lakukan!_

Kyungsoo pada awalnya tidak ingin melaksanakan perintah _ibunya_ , meski fakta tentang gundukan tanah itu bagaikan obat pemberian paling manjur, tetap saja itu aneh! Namun... rasa penasarannya menang telak.

Ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah tempatnya berada sekarang. Tak disangka-sangka, semakin banyak ia menyalurkan tenaga lewat kakinya, wilayah sekitarnya bergetar makin kuat. Bagai gempa bumi, Kyungsoo adalah salah satu _pengendalinya_ —meski ia tak berharap seperti itu.

Ketiga monster bermata satu dihadapannya seketika roboh. Pertahanan mereka perlahan melemah.

"Ma! Apa yang terjadi?" Torque memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Demi sekotak _nachos_ , mataku!" Sump berusaha menyembunyikan matanya. ( _Lucu, mengingat ia mempunyai dua tangan namun hanya memiliki satu mata. Ha!_ )

Ma Gasket menggeram— _Kyungsoo mengambil bentengnya_ —, "Anak-anakku! Bunuh _demigod_ itu! Pastikan hati dan empedunya kalian sisakan terlebih dahulu!"

Tangan Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar. Persetan dengan panggilan _demigod_ yang membuatnya tidak paham! _Akan kubunuh kalian terlebih dahulu!_

Kyungsoo mencoba mengepalkan tangan seperti yang _ibu_ nya kehendaki. Hanya halusinasi belaka, _atau mahasiswa itu melihat tanah dengan wujud batu yang besar melayang di udara?_

Ia melihat banyak hal aneh dan gila hari itu. _Sure, i still can handle this one._

Tanpa berlarut-larut lama dalam pikirannya, Kyungsoo mengarahkan dua bongkahan tanah-berwujud-batu kearah Sump dan Torque. Sebelum induknya, anak monster yang perlu disingkirkan terlebih dahulu. Dan PUFF!—keduanya bertransformasi menjadi serpihan-serpihan mirip debu.

"Kau..," Ma Gasket menengok ke _jasad_ anak-anaknya, "beraninya kau, peranakan yang _kotor_! Tidak ada yang boleh membunuh kedua anakku selain aku!"

 _What a great, son. Sekarang, ubah juga monster terakhir menjadi debu dengan kekuatanmu_ , perintah ibunya.

Meski ia tahu ibunya adalah _seorang_ pengecut karena selalu bersembunyi sampai saat ini, tetapi... Kyungsoo perlu berterimakasih untuk hadiah, yang menurut pemberinya _bukan seberapa_ itu.

Kyungsoo mulai menyeringai, "Peranakan _kotor_ , menurutmu? Sekarang, akan kutunjukkan _kekuatan_ seorang peranakan _kotor_ , Ma," kemudian, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dengan tenaga yang lebih besar, pula.

Ma Gasket menyadari ada suara-suara aneh terdengar dibelakangnya, sangat kuat—juga keras, bahkan, sebelum ia sempat menoleh, PUFF!—kini hanya tersisa serpihan di sekelilingnya.

 _Sudah kuduga, kau akan melakukannya dengan sempurna! Ibu berharap dapat menemui dan memberikan selamat kepadamu, tapi... tidak bisa._ Ibunya berucap dengan agak menyesal di akhir kalimat.

"...kenapa? Tidak seharusnya kau menahan diri untuk merawatku sejak kecil—ah, tidak, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menampakkan wajahmu. Namamu saja, aku tidak pernah tahu. _Kenapa,_ _bu_?!" lirihnya dengan amarah di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Karena, itu mungkin hal tersulit yang aku dapat lakuk—

"Do Kyungsoo!" Seseorang berteriak di suatu tempat.

Perlahan ia menoleh, "... _Siying_?"

Kyungsoo berpikir, kakaknya yang sedang berlari kearahnya mungkin baru berlatih memanah— alasan yang paling logis, karena Siying membawa sekantung besar panah dan busur, juga _selotip-emas_ dengan gambar _bulan_ dan bintang-bintang disisinya. Dan juga, teman Siying dengan wajahnya yang berbentuk kotak itu mungkin instrukturnya.

"Bagaimana, Siying? Panahnya tepat sasaran?" Kyungsoo setengah bergurau.

 _Jika selera humorku sedang habis, kau pasti akan kucerca terlebih dahulu_ , Kyungsoo berjengkel ria di batinnya.

Siying mengguncang bahu _adik_ nya, " _Dimana pelindungmu_?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata, "Pelindung apanya?"

"Faynor, eng— maksudku Curtis! _Dimana dia_?" tanya Siying gusar.

"well, aku tidak tahu... Mungkin saja ia tertimbun bongkahan—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya, _idiot_?!"

"Kau yang benar-benar idiot, memangnya kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berap—"

Do Siying mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Baiklah. Sparky, bantu aku mencari _satyr_ muda itu!"

Teman Siying yang berwajah-kotak membalas dengan kesal, " _Sparky_? Namaku Kim Jongdae, Ying!"

"Persetan! Selamatkan dia atau kulaporkan kau pada Chiron!" Siying berbalik arah pada adiknya, "dan kau, jangan kira kau tidak berhak menyelamatkan _pelindung_ mu. Cari dia, Kyung!"

"Baik, dasar pengadu!"

"Diam kau, muka kotak!"

"Hei!"

Siying menyahut pada Kyungsoo, "Hei, sebenarnya aku punya banyak cerita untukmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum datar, "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa maksudnya pelindung? Siapa itu Chiron? Dan... yang barusan itu makhluk apa? Juga, siapa temanmu yang sa—"

Siying menepuk ubun-ubun Kyungsoo pelan, " _Relax, kid_ ," lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "nanti, seiring waktu berjalan, kau akan mengerti."

"Tadinya, aku mendapat tugas menangkap _Cyclops_ dari Artemis, tak kusangka kau sudah membunuh seperlima dari mereka terlebih dahulu. Aku ucapkan terimakasih untukmu," Siying menyimpan busurnya di kantung perlengkapan memanahnya.

"Tunggu— jadi yang tadi itu Cyclops? Dan... siapa itu Artemis?"

Siying menepuk dahinya, "daftar pertanyaanmu bertambah panjang. Soal Artemis, di pelajaran pengetahuan Sosial kau mendapat tambahan untuk bagian _mitologi_ _Yunani_ , bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sepertinya tidak, aku hanya mempelajari sejarah bangsa Viking sebagai tambahannya..." sesalnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, kau masih dapat bersabar sampai kau menemukan jawabannya, kan?"

"Kau juga tidak berniat untuk memberitahuku jawabannya, benar?" Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Tepat. Kali ini, aku ingin melatihmu agar tidak _clueless_ ," Siying mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Aku tahu ini memang sedikit lancang, namun hentikan dulu ngobrol santainya. Aku menemukan Curtis!" Teman Siying—Kim Jongdae, memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu jika jawabannya sangat _mengejutkan_. Itu tanggung jawabmu," kemudian, Kyungsoo berlari ke tempat Curtis ditemukan.

"Huft, iya, iya ah. Cerewet."

 _(Sayangnya, tebakanmu benar, Kyungsoo. Sepenuhnya.)_

Begitu menemukan Curtis dalam kondisi yang sangat mengejutkan, Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu temannya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya, apapun itu sampai Curtis kembali bangun— dan Kyungsoo bisa menghajarnya.

"Siying, lakukan sesuatu! Kepalanya mungkin mengalami pendarahan!"

"Hei, dik," Jongdae angkat bicara, "kau juga mengalami pendarahan di kepala, juga anggota tubuhmu yang lain, bodoh."

Kyungsoo menyeka tetes demi tetes darah yang mengalir di lehernya, ia tetap menyeru kepada Siying. Namun, gadis itu hanya dapat terdiam saat ini.

" _Helena_ ," akhirnya, Siying juga angkat bicara, "bawa keduanya ke Helena."

"Tidak bisakah dia diobati sekarang?! Tidak bisakah..."

Kyungsoo menyadari ia terlalu banyak membuang energinya. Terlebih, gundukan tanah itu tidak menyembuhkan semua pendarahannya. Perlahan, ekor matanya seakan-akan membatu. _Pandangannya memburam, dan kemudian menggelap lagi._

* * *

—later,

* * *

" _Holy_!— Hei, dimana aku?!" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya yang dianggap tidak familiar.

Jika dijelaskan, kini laki-laki itu sedang berada di ruangan besar dengan jendela. Cat ruangannya berwana hitam gelap, gordennya berwarna merah marun, juga tidak hanya lantai yang bermaterialkan kayu, namun hampir seluruhnya—maksudku, atap dan dindingnya. Ada juga piringan-piringan hitam dengan salahsatunya yang berjudul " _Greatest Hits of 40s_ ". Dan, ada sebuah lukisan dengan pigura emas yang menggambarkan dewa-dewi, yang sedang menduduki _tahta-diatas-awan_ masing-masing. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, mencoba menangkap apa yang bisa ia dapat dari gambar itu.

Tampak sekitar duabelas dewa dan dewi, yang diperkirakan mereka termasuk dari mitologi Yunani, seperti yang Siying sebutkan sebelumnya. Salah satunya mengenahkan mahkota yang paling besar dan indah diantara yang lainnya, ada yang memegang trisula berwarna biru, dan ada yang sedang menikmati gelas-gelas anggur disampingnya. _Kontras sekali_ , pikirnya. Salah satu dewi tampak mengenakan pakaian perang lengkap dengan senjatanya, ada juga dewa yang sedang memainkan harpa dan dewi dengan _busur_ yang duduk di satu anak tangga dibawahnya.

 _Tunggu— apa? Busur?_

Rupanya, Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

Ia mulai mempelajari busur yang dimiliki oleh salah satu dewi di lukisan tersebut. Busur itu memiliki _selotip-emas (oke, ini masih hipotesa)_ dengan gambar _bulan_ dan bintang-bintang disisinya. _Persis seperti milik Siying._

"tunggu, apa ini Artemis seperti katanya...?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tepat sekali, _demigod_."

Mendengar suara yang sama-sama tidak asingnya, Kyungsoo merasa takut untuk menoleh, jikalau dia ini monster sejenis Ma Gasket dan anak-anaknya— _Cyclops_. Ia juga sedikit trauma oleh panggilan _demigod_ karenanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Hanya, ini akan sedikit mengejutkanmu."

Kyungsoo kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Seorang _centaur_ berbadan besar dan tegap seperti umumnya? _Great_! Kyungsoo merasa ingin pingsan.

"...siapa kau?" Ia berjalan mundur, namun terhalang oleh dinding kayu dibelakangnya.

 _Crap._

 _Centaur_ itu berjalan mendekat dengan keempat kakinya. _Apa makhluk ini juga penggemar daging seperti Cyclops?!_ batinnya ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan takut," _centaur_ itu tertawa, " _namaku Chiron, aku adalah pengurus kamp ini sejak dulu_."

"Ah, jadi kau orang yang disebutkan Siying," Kyungsoo tersenyum masam, "tunggu— _kamp_?"

"Oh, kau belum menyadarinya? Silahkan lihat keluar. Buka saja jendelanya, bila perlu."

Kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju jendela yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Setelah membukanya, ia melihat banyak aktivitas _aneh_ yang peserta kamp lakukan.

Lapangan yang luas untuk belajar memanah, tempat dimana pesertanya bisa berlatih menggunakan pedang untuk kepentingan tertentu— _pertempuran sebenarnya_. Ada yang sedang menggunakan sepatu-terbang, ada yang sedang bergosip ria—oke, tipikal—, bahkan, banyak ditemui _manusia-setengah-kambing_ seperti Curtis.

Mengingat kondisi temannya waktu itu, rasa bersalah Kyungsoo muncul kembali. Kyungsoo berpikir ia orang yang gila karena tidak memperdulikan kondisi temannya. Terpikir juga untuk mencari Siying dan temannya yang bernama Kim Jongdae itu.

"Kamp ini dimaksudkan untuk menampung para _demigod_ sepertimu," papar Chiron, "kamp ini sudah dibangun lebih dari tiga milenia."

" _Tiga milenia_? Tapi, tidak mungkih kau adalah pengurus disini selama _itu_ , bukan?"

Chiron mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Jadi, kau semacam mendapat anugrah untuk menjadi _abadi_... benar?"

"Ya, dan tidak. Abadi itu terkadang bisa menjadi bencana, _nak_."

Kyungsoo merasa ia seperti mesin cuci yang dipanggil dengan "nak" oleh pemiliknya.

Lupakan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin harus memanggil _centaur_ satu ini dengan panggilan apa.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaanku, apa kau sudah mengetahui _siapa_ ibuku? Karena ayahku hanyalah manusia biasa, kau tahu."

Chiron mengetukkan telunjuk ke dagunya, "tidak yakin. Tapi sesuai tradisi kamp ini, dimana orangtua dewa ataupun dewi harus mengklaim anaknya tepat saat acara api unggun berlangsung. Ah! Berapa umurmu saat ini?"

"sekitar 18. Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit," ia berjalan ke mejanya, "tapi... apa ibumu sudah pernah berbicara secara tidak langsung padamu?"

 _Ya, aku mendapati ibuku berbicara dari pikiran ke pikiran. Ia memberikan kekuatan-kekuatan aneh, juga monster bermata satu yang membuatku hampir gila. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan setelah mengawasi anaknya yang penuh dengan penderitaan? "Maaf, ibu tidak bisa menemuimu." Keren! Bisa bayangkan ibu macam apa dia itu?!_

Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya dapat berkata, "hm, sudah."

Chiron lalu mengacungkan telunjuknnya, "Nah! Itu tandanya kau sudah diklaim. Banyak juga _demigod_ sepertimu yang sudah berbicara dengan orangtua dewa maupun dewi mereka. Contohnya Perseus Jackson—ah, anak itu benar-benar pahlawan Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth Chase juga mengala—"

"Ehem," Kyungsoo berdehem, "Bisa lanjutkan ke topik utama kembali?"

"Oh, maaf. Seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, kau sudah di _klaim_ oleh ibumu, tapi kita masih tidak tahu siapa dia. Maka dari itu, jangan lewatkan acara api unggun malam ini, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan paham. _Ini hanya masalah identitas, Kyung. Bersabarlah_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Siying memberitahuku kalau kau sempat diserang oleh tiga _Cyclops_. Benarkah itu?"

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Chiron terlihat terkejut, "Oh, benarkah? Tapi yang penting, kau sampai disini dengan selamat."

 _Selamat? Aku bahkan hampir lupa cara bernapas._ pikirnya sedikit sensi.

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Siying?"

"Sedang bersama anggota yang lain di pondok Artemis, akan kutunjuk Kim Jongdae untuk menemanimu kesana."

" _Sparky_?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak."

Selama perjalanannya menuju pondok Artemis, Kyungsoo baru mengetahui kalau Kim Jongdae sama anehnya dengan _demigod_ lain di kamp ini. Bukan, bukan aneh yang _itu_. _Coba bayangkan, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak cerewet dan abstrak satu ini adalah putra dari dewa Langit?!_ Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir mengapa Zeus tidak membuang saja anaknya yang ini ke Laut Monster. Beruntunglah, karena sifat hobi berbicaranya, Jongdae menjelaskan semua hal pada Kyungsoo dengan lumayan jelas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, Jongdae menjelaskan pula dewi-dewi yang mempunyai pondok di _Camp Half-Blood_ ini. Kyungsoo mulai menerka; _Athena dengan_ skill _perang yang tidak dapat diremehkan, Demeter dan kelebihannya mengendalikan panen dan seluruh tanaman, Aphrodite yang mampu menaklukan setiap manusia(bahkan dewa sekalipun) dengan_ charmspeak _nya, Hecate, Iris, ataupun Nike. Persephone juga mungkin._

Kyungsoo juga bertanya siapa orangtua Siying dan bahkan sempat menebak bahwa ibunya adalah Artemis. Namun, Jongdae berkata lain.

"Artemis, salah satu dari tiga dewi yang perawan. Sejak dulu, tidak ada _demigod_ darinya. Hanya ada _Pemburu Artemis_ , yaitu gadis-gadis yang mendapatkan tugas untuk berkelana, memburu monster, dan menjadi abadi."

Kyungsoo menatap takjub pada pondok Artemis disebrangnya, "Keren. Apa mereka benar-benar menjadi abadi?"

"Terkecuali, gugur dalam pertempuran, atau melanggar _sumpah_ mereka. Apa aku sudah menyebutkan kalau mereka harus menghindari hubungan seperti berpacaran? _No boys— ever_. Untuk keabadian."

"hng? Jadi, Siying lebih memilih untuk menjomblo seumur hidup dibandingkan dengan menikah dan mempunyai keturunan?"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan, "hum, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya... Tapi, alasan Siying menjadi Pemburu juga karena masalah cinta. Artemis yang menyadari bakat memanahnya sejak dulu menahan diri untuk merekrutnya karena Siying masih berpacaran dengan salah satu anak disini. Saat hal _itu_ terjadi, ha! Beberapa hari kemudian, Jungmin mengirim kartu berwarna _silver_ untuknya."

"Jadi...?"

"Siying direkrut secara tidak langsung oleh Artemis. Dan, ia sudah menjadi pemburu untuk beberapa tahun ini, ngomong-ngomong."

Kyungsoo masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa kakaknya memutuskan untuk menjadi pemburu hanya karena masalah sepele, "Tapi, apa alasannya hanya sesimpel ini?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak semudah itu. Dari awal, hubungan mereka sudah ditentang oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing."

"Kedua orang tua masing-masing?"

"Poseidon dan Athena— jangan bilang kalau kau belum tahu sejarah mereka."

"Memang belum," Kyungsoo kali ini menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Huh, tapi lewat saja bagian yang itu. Sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, keduanya saling bermusuhan. Bahkan, anak-anak _demigod_ mereka selalu terkena imbasnya. Meski Perseus dan Annabeth akhirnya menikah, namun kesempatan kedua tidak datang dengan mudahnya. Siying, bertahun-tahun menjalani hubungannya dengan tenang, dan kau tahu apa yang ia dapatkan pada ulang tahun ke 17-nya?"

"... _apa_?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Bagaimanapun, _mengetahui aib kakak tetap tidak diperbolehkan_.

" _Perselingkuhan yang direncanakan_ — kira-kira seperti itu yang bisa kujelaskan. Ohya, aku gatal melihatmu terus berdiri. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sejenak?"

Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja. Mereka lalu duduk di anak tangga pondok Artemis.

"Malam hari sebelum ulang tahun Siying, pacarnya mendapati seorang _demigod_ Hermes yang menyemprotkan cairan Kabut padanya."

"Tunggu— Kabut?" potong Kyungsoo.

"Kabut, sejenis benda mistik yang dapat merekayasa pikiran, tidak hanya manusia, _demigod_ dapat dipengaruhi juga olehnya."

"oh, oke..." Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Ayo, ceritakan lagi."

"Kau sepertinya _senang_ mendengar kisah kakakmu, ya?" tukas Jongdae, "Setelah itu, anak Hermes yang diduga diperintah oleh Poseidon mengunci pacar Siying dan seorang _demigod_ Aphrodite di kabin Poseidon sendiri. Aku menduga putri Aphrodite yang satu itu juga dipengaruhi Kabut," Jongdae mendecih kesal. Siying adalah teman baiknya! Jelas ia sangat mengutuk _kejadian tak mengenakkan_ ini.

 _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus dikunci di ruangan yang sama, tapi yang jelas... that's gotta hurt her so much,_ pikir Kyungsoo sedih.

"Sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu. _Jika laki-laki dan perempuan yang bisa dikatakan mabuk dikunci dalam suatu ruangan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya_?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, untuk anak _clueless_ sepertinya mana bisa menebak hal seperti ini.

"Tidak tahu..."

"...kau masih polos, ternyata. Mereka berbuat hal _itu_ , Kyungsoo! _Mereka melakukannya_!"

"Saling memukuli?"

"hah, adik Siying ini rupanya sangat polos," Jongdae mengeluh, "terserah apa menurutmu, intinya— Siying bermaksud ke pondok Poseidon untuk sekedar mendengar ucapan Ulang Tahun, dan... yeah. Ia kemudian pulang ke pondoknya, tanpa mendapat _apa-apa_."

"wah..." Kyungsoo menggumam. _Pantas saja raut wajahnya tidak secerah dulu._

"Beruntunglah, seorang putra Aphrodite menyadari ada yang aneh dengan salah satu saudara tirinya. Kemudian, ia melakukan _charmspeak andalan_ nya terhadap mereka berdua malam itu, dan _voila_! Kabutnya menghilang, namun masalahnya tetap mengakar. Chiron juga mengetahui masalah ini, ngomong-ngomong."

"Siapa putra Aphrodite itu?"

"Lu Han. Ia teman baikku, kau bisa menemuinya sehabis latihan menunggangi _pegasus_ , kok."

"Dan, siapa mantan pacar kakakku?"

"...Kim Junmyeon. Tapi, kau juga tak bisa menyalahkannya karena saat itu ia dikendalikan Kabut, ingat?"

" _Yeah._ "

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak bertanya lagi pada _orang-ketiga-serba-tahu_ disampingnya, seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Sparky~~ Cepat kembalikan trisula-ku atau kau yang jadi santapan _Cyclops_ di Circeland!"

Jongdae bangkit dari kursinya, "Nah, yang tadi memanggilku itu Kim Junmyeon. Sekarang, kau tunggu saja disini. Siying mungkin sedang membicarakan strategi berburu bersama Jungmin. Tapi, ia tidak akan lama kok!" lalu, Jongdae menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapannya.

"Dari suaranya, ia terdengar seperti orang baik— oh ya, Kabut. _Forget it_."

Setelah menunggu Siying selama kurang lebih sejam, Kyungsoo berniat untuk _menggosip_ lagi dengan Jongdae, namun apadaya, _orang-ketiga-serba-tahu_ kesayangan kita juga tidak menampakkan diri lagi. Baru saja ingin beranjak dari kursinya, seorang gadis berpakaian dokter menyapanya, "Ah, namamu Do Kyungsoo kan? Bagaimana, apa lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati perempuan berwajah Eropa sedang memperhatikannya. Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir kalau ia salah satu dari putri Aphrodite, jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang cantik dan rambutnya yang indah. Namun, pakaian dokter, stetoskop, juga sarung tangan yang ia kenakan... _Sudahlah, jarang ada putri Aphrodite yang sehebat ini_ , pikirnya.

"Namaku Helena Clearview, putri dari Asclepius, dewa obat-obatan dan penyembuh segala penyakit. Salam kenal, ya!"

"Helena... oh, kau yang disebut oleh kakakku dan Sparky tadi malam," celetuk Kyungsoo.

"hng... Kakak?"

"Do Siying."

"Ah, benar! Do Siying, salah satu Pemburu Artemis terbaik," sahut Helena riang, "kalau begitu, _kau pasti sedang menunggu kakakmu, namun ia tidak juga muncul_. Benar?"

"Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo tergagap.

Helena tersenyum, "dugaan seorang dokter, kau tahu, terkadang benar... terkadang salah. Mungkin hanya kebetulan," senyumannya berubah menjadi sedih, "bahkan, waktu itu aku hampir saja membunuh seorang _demigod_ Ares dan seorang _satyr_."

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa ingin menghiburnya, "hei... dokter didekat rumahku, dugaannya selalu benar," lalu, ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

Helena terdiam sesaat, "ng... yang tadi itu aibku, sepertinya aku tidak sengaja memberitahukannya padamu."

"Tidak apa. Tak usah malu. Bagaimanapun, aku masih bagian dari kamp ini. Kau boleh percaya padaku," ucap Kyungsoo mantap. ( _entah_ _sejak kapan ia tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu._ )

"Kau orangnya menyenangkan juga, ya!"

"Oh, kau baru sadar?"

"Menyombongkan diri, nih?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau tahu!"

Apa hanya perasaan Kyungsoo, atau _ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan?_

Ia sedikit berdehem, "ng... Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau ceritakan tentang _demigod-demigod_ disini?"

Helena bertanya, "tentu. Mana yang ingin kau dengar terlebih dahulu?"

Berhubung Kyungsoo masih tidak tahu apa-apa, "Yang mana saja."

" _Well_ , kamp ini tidak hanya menampung _demigod_ dari dewa-dewi yang mempunyai pondok, yah... contohnya, aku ini."

"Benar juga, aku tidak menemukan pondok ayahm— uhm, maksudku, pondok Asclepius."

"Yep, aku dan kakakku— John Clearview, dan _demigod_ yang tidak mempunyai pondok, akhirnya tinggal di pondok Hermes..."

 _Perasaan Kyungsoo mengatakan ia akan tinggal di pondok Hermes, tidak tahu kenapa._

"Lalu, apa kabin itu kelebihan _demigod_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tidur seranjang dengan Tracy Stoll!" Helena mendengus, "dan, kakakku juga sering dicopet oleh _demigod_ Hermes."

"Copet?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, namun... anak-anak Hermes sangat terlatih dalam mencuri. Berhati-hatilah jika kau berada didekat mereka. Namun, anak perempuan umumnya tidak. Tracy, sebagai contoh, ia suka menulis jurnal dan cerita seputar petualangannya."

"Lumayan menarik. Ada cerita yang lain?"

"Pernah terpikir untuk menaiki robot naga?"

 _Pfft. Naga saja hanya muncul di mimpiku, tidak terpikir untuk menaiki robotnya_ , pikirnya.

"Anak-anak Hephaestus, berhasil merancang robot naga untuk yang _kedua_ kalinya, kau tahu."

"Wow. Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan untuk merancang sebuah alat sedot WC. Apa robotnya masih berfungsi?"

"...sebenarnya, masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Mereka biasa merakitnya setiap Rabu malam, mengingat anak Hephaestus punya banyak proyek untuk diselesaikan. Mandornya adalah Park Chanyeol dan Yamada Ryoko. Kau harus melihatnya, itu keren seka—"

 _Bip, bip_. Alarm terdengar dari jam tangan Helena.

"oh, maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu di acara api unggun!"

" _Yeah_ ," Kyungsoo menghela napas, "aku sendiri lagi."

* * *

—later;

* * *

Suasananya sangat ramai. Bangku-bangku yang ditata seperti _amphiteater_ mulai dipenuhi oleh _demigod_ - _demigod_ sepertinya. _Well_ , meski Kyungsoo menduga tidak ada satupun yang menjadi _saudara tiri_ nya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Seorang remaja laki-laki menunjuk ke bangku sebelak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi gugup, "eng, ya... boleh."

" _Thanks. What's your name_?" Ia bertanya dengan senyum tipisnya.

"um... Do Kyungsoo. _Son of_..."

Remaja di hadapannya menatap Kyungsoo intens, " _Son of_ who?"

"Ibuku belum mengklaimku. Mungkin malam ini."

" _oh, i understand. My name's Kim Jongin, son of Hades_."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, "Hades? Bukankah ia— maksudku, bukankan ayahmu termasuk dalam Tiga Bersaudara?"

"Benar," jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"rasanya?"

"Maksudku, menjadi anak dari tiga dewa Olimpia terkuat."

"Oh, itu," Jongin tersenyum sarkastik, " _menyebalkan_ , kau tahu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar _peduli_ padaku, tidak ada yang mau mengajakku dalam misi mereka, karena mereka hanya takut anak buah ayahku— Thanatos, akan mencabut nyawa mereka suatu saat."

"...apa kau mengira aku seperti mereka?"

"Semuanya begitu padaku. Apa? Ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tapi aku tidak seperti i—"

" _Don't be so naive_. Aku mendengar omong kosong itu berkali-kali," ucapnya sinis.

"Aku serius!"

Jongin mengakhiri percakapan mereka bagai _kembali menjadi es_ , "Sudahlah, aku akan mencari bangku lain saja."

 _Ya sudah, silahkan saja! Siapa yang butuh anak freezer sepertimu_ , Kyungsoo mencak-mencak dalam batinnya.

Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang berada di bangku paling tinggi, memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Namun, seakan ada yang menghalanginya. Seakan Jongin menyuruhnya untuk melihat remaja berusia kira-kira 13 tahun itu. Padahal, memang tidak demikian.

 _Oh, demi Cyclops, bantu aku mencari hal lain untuk ditatap._

Rupanya, pada malam itu, banyak _demigod_ yang berusaha mendapatkan klaim dari dewa-dewi Olimpia, namun... Seperti yang Jongdae katakan, biasanya jarang ada anak dari Tiga Bersaudara yang diklaim beberapa tahun ini.

" _Hell ya_ , Sparky. Kau mencari saudara tiri, kan?" Kyungsoo menatap kearah Jongdae yang belum beranjak dari kursinya sampai ia mendapati Zeus mengklaim salah satu dari banyak _demigod_.

Saking ingin meledek Jongdae dan _upaya-tak-berujung_ -nya itu, Kyungsoo tidak sadar Chiron memanggil namanya sekali.

"Do Kyungsoo, _turunlah_."

Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari Chiron dan _tatapan-setengah-maut_ yang dikeluarkannya, segera ia turun menghampiri pengurus kampnya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi siang, kau akan segera diklaim oleh ibu dewi-mu. Untuk sekarang, coba tunjukkan kekuatanmu—berhubung kau dan ibumu sudah berbicara secara tidak langsung," perintah Chiron.

Banyak peserta kamp yang berbisik-bisik dan membicarakannya dibelakang, itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Namun, ia mencoba menunjukkan seluruh kemampuannya.

Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mencoba mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Alhasil, tanahnya mulai bergetar. Semua peserta kamp panik tidak karuan, namun Chiron menegaskan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian, dari dalam tanah, terangkatlah dua bongkahan yang terbuat dari tanah yang mengeras. Kyungsoo bertelepati dengan kedua bongkahan tersebut, sehingga selain melayang di udara, bongkahan itu berputar layaknya ditiup angin— terbawa _tornado_.

 _Tidak mungkin... kendali penuh pada Geokinesis?_ Chiron mulai berpikir keras.

Dan dalam sekejap, bongkahannya melayang tinggi, tinggi, sampai akhirnya _Puff_! _Woosh_!— berubah kembali menjadi tanah dan berjatuhan kembali.

Ada yang melihat dengan takjub, ada yang tidak peduli, ada yang berusaha kabur karena terlalu takut, bahkan putri Aphrodite mengeluh karena rambut mereka ternodai oleh tanah yang berjatuhan.

"ups, maaf," sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sangat mengesankan. Kupastikan, sesaat lagi, ibumu segera mengklaim dirimu."

Kyungsoo serasa ingin melompat— _bagus! Aku mendapat identitas ibuku_ , namun... tidak semudah itu, rupanya.

Sudah 15 menit mereka menunggu, banyak peserta kamp yang menguap saking terlalu membosankannya. Ada yang sudah meninggalkan bangku mereka ketika Chiron memerintahkan semuanya agar tetap bersabar.

"nona Mueller, Smith, Johannson, kembalilah! Kalian juga, anak-anak Ares dan Dionysus!"

Kyungsoo berucap sedih, "Mungkin, belum saatnya. Aku mau kembali saj..."

Belum sempat ia berbalik ke pondok Hermes, ada yang _terjadi_ pada pakaiannya, "A...apa?"

Kontan, semua peserta kamp yang pulang tidak bisa melewatkan hal yang satu ini.

Pakaiannya... Sekarang, ia mengenakan semacam pakaian perang— yang terbuat dari tanah, belati pemberian Curtis, kini berada ditangannya. Kyungsoo berpikir, apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya. Namun, seiring dengan perubahannya, semua menatapnya dengan syok, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?!" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mendapat jawaban yang _logis_ dari Chiron.

"Ini... bagian dari pengklaimannya."

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa aku berpakaian seperti in—"

Spontan, Chiron membungkuk. Ia berbicara selayaknya berada di pemakaman, "Hormat, Do Kyungsoo," kemudian, peserta yang lain ikut membungkuk, "putra dari Gaea, dewi Bumi, ibu dari semua Titan, dewa dewi Olimpia, dan monster. _Dewi protogenoi terkuat sejagat raya_."

* * *

—later;

* * *

Sejak malam gila yang baru saja ia lewati beberapa hari lalu, Kyungsoo terpaksa menetap di pondok Hermes— seperti dugaannya, dengan teman-teman kemah yang seakan akan takut kepada laki-laki itu. Terkecuali Clearview bersaudara dan kakak beradik Stoll. —juga, ia perlu meminta alasan mengapa Siying selama ini berbohong kepadanya. Ibu Siying dan ibunya bahkan berbeda! Jelas ayahnya juga berbeda.

 _"Kyungsoo, ini makananmu."_

 _"Kyungsoo, silahkan gunakan kamar mandi duluan."_

 _"Kyungsoo, tidur saja di kasurku."_

 _"Kyungsoo..."_

 _"Kyungsoo..."_

"Aaaaaaaa! Ini menyiksaku!"

Lalu, ia menyadari kalau yang barusan hanya halusinasi, namun— halusinasi yang sepenuhnya benar.

Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. _Sial, mengapa kalimat-kalimat bodoh itu muncul dipikiranku._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu pondok yang sedang kosong. Terpaksa, Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu.

"... _Chiron_?"

"Ya," kemudian, Chiron memasuki pondok dengan langkah _centaur_ nya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pengurus kampnya seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

"... _hebat_."

"Kau bohong."

"...baiklah, sangat menyebalkan," Kyungsoo akhirnya mengaku.

Chiron menatap peserta didik barunya, "kau tahu? Salah satu fungsi perkemahan ini diciptakan adalah menjadikan tempat dimana demigod merasa lebih nyaman disini, tapi... tak kusangka ternyata kau lebih tersiksa dari sebelumnya."

 _Tentu saja aku tersiksa! Ibuku yang ternyata dewi terkuat itu membuat teman-teman kamp-ku ketakutan dan berlagak seakan-akan menjadi pelayanku! Aku tidak ingin menjadi semenakutkan itu._

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo menjawab lain, " _yeah_ , tapi ini hanya urusan kecil, kok," ia lalu melanjutkan, "ohya, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Chiron mulai menjelaskan, "Ibumu— Gaea, menyampaikan misi untukmu melalui _oracle_. Kupikir, ini masih berhubungan dengan kebangkitannya."

"Bangkit? Yah, kenapa tak kau biarkan saja ia bangun dan aku bisa memukulinya?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. _Kebangkitannya— adalah kehancuranmu, kehancuran kita, bahkan kehancuran seluruh makhluk hidup di Bumi, termasuk manusia_."

Kyungsoo menerka lagi, "biar kutebak... _Kiamat_?"

"Tidak terlalu tepat," tandas Chiron, "karena yang mungkin terjadi nanti adalah Perang Olimpia Ketiga. Kau harus menghentikan yang satu ini."

"Bagaimana?"

Chiron terdiam sesaat.

" _pfft_ , bahkan kau tidak tahu cara menghentikannya," Kyungsoo menghela napas kesal.

"Karena itulah ibumu sengaja mengirimkan misi ini pada _demigod_ satu-satunya."

"Tapi, aku merasa ini sedikit aneh," Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mondar mandir, "Gaea— ibuku merencanakan perang, namun menyuruh anaknya untuk menggagalkan perang itu sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti," imbuhnya.

"Ini ujian untukmu, _demigod_. Dewa dewi Yunani terkadang mengirimkan ujian pada anak-anakknya, namun dalam kasusmu... kau mengerti bahwa ibumu dewi terkuat, bukan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, serasa baru saja kemarin ia mengerjakan skripsi, _dan sekarang ia mengerjakan strategi mencegah perang antar dewa dan dewi. Hebat._

Chiron melanjutkan, " _Great_ _power requires great risks_. Kau harus memakluminya."

"Baiklah, baik, akan kupikirkan nanti," Kyungsoo memutuskan, "ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mungkin _menyelamatkan_ _dunia_ _sendiri_ , bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mengikuti peraturan kamp berabad-abad lalu, kau bisa memilih orang-orang yang ikut dalam misi-mu. Untuk yang kali ini, berhubung tahta Olimpia yang menjadi taruhan, kau bisa memilih sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Huh..," Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di ranjangnya, "akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Apapun keputusanmu, akan kuhargai itu. Namun ingat, _diluar sana, banyak jiwa yang menjadi taruhannya_. Selamat siang." _Klep_. Pintunya tertutup.

"Aaaaaa! Ini benar-benar membuatku gila!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia menengok ke bantal tidurnya yang empuk, _tidur siang terdengar cukup_.

* * *

—later;

* * *

Sekarang Kyungsoo berada disebuah ruangan, mirip sebuah rumah dengan dinding kayu, lantai yang seperti tidak disapu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Juga, globe dengan warna pembeda relief yang sangat nyata. Awannya bahkan bergerak-gerak. Baru saja hendak memutar globe itu, seorang wanita muncul.

"Jika kau memutarnya, sistem rotasi Bumi tidak akan berjalan lancar, kau tahu," ucapnya datar.

Kyungsoo menoleh— ia melihat wanita dengan gaun panjang dan tudung berwarna putih yang menutupi rambut hitam legamnya. Terlihat normal, namun Kyungsoo menangkap banyak hal yang _janggal_. Gaunnya... _terbuat dari tanah_. Wajah wanita itu juga terlihat sangat pucat, walau matanya terlihat indah. _Bagaikan baru bangkit dari kematian._

"...Gaea," ia mengerjap, " _ibu_?"

"Pintar."

Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat syok atau apapun itu, namun setelah banyak hal yang ia alami beberapa hari ini, pemuda itu malah ingin sekali menghardik ibunya sendiri.

"Baru sekarang kau menampakkan diri? _Great parenting, Pale Face_. Aku malah ingin menghajarmu setelah penderitaan-penderitaan yang kau sebabkan padaku," desis Kyungsoo.

Gaea mengerutkan dahi, "Penderitaan, katamu? Aku memberikan kekuatan _Geokinesis_ tidak pada sembarang orang, tahu."

"Uh-huh. Yang mana membuatku dijauhi karenanya. _Thanks so much_ , _mom_."

Dewi itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk diatasnya, "Jaewon, anakmu ini benar-benar mirip denganmu, ya," ia lalu bertanya pada Kyungsoo, "nah, apa pesanku sudah disampaikan oleh centaur itu?"

"Chiron, maksudmu? Tentu saja, sudah. Kini giliranku yang akan bertanya, ibu Siying adalah Athena, ibuku adalah kau, namun... _kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi kakakku_?!"

Gaea tertawa dengan sedikit keras, "untukmu, aku menugaskan Faynor dan Siying sebagai pelindungmu. Kau tidak menyadarinya? Wajahmu dan Siying— bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali."

Kyungsoo menggeram, "kau... beraninya merekayasa anggota keluargaku! Setelah ayah meninggal, Siying datang dan mengaku sebagai kakak kandungku! Aku percaya padanya, bu! Tapi, kau... kau—"

"Do Kyungsoo, lemah seperti biasanya," Gaea menatap anaknya dengan malas.

"Aku tidak lemah! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu suatu saat!"

"Kau berani membunuh ibumu suatu saat nanti? Jangan bodoh, nak. Tidak hanya aku, bahkan seluruh kehidupan disini akan hancur. Pedulilah sedikit."

Amarah Kyungsoo perlahan mereda, "lalu, jika aku berhasil dalam misi ini... maka aku dapat menghardikmu, kan?"

"Ya, dan tidak. Ini hanya ujian, dan tugas yang sesungguhnya menunggu setelahnya. Saat itu, posisi kau dan aku akan berlawanan. Aku memimpin pasukanku, kau memimpin pasukan darah-campuranmu. Saat itu juga, aku akan melihat siapa yang menang diantara kita. Apakah Gaea, sang penguasa bumi, atau Kyungsoo anaknya, si pahlawan baru?"

Kyungsoo membisu— ingin sekali ia marah, namun, tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti perintah ibunda.

"Nah, perang tidak seru jika tidak ada permulaan, bukan?" Gaea berjalan mendekati globe miliknya, dan mencari kota New York, "akan kuberi kau permulaan yang _menyenangkan_."

"A-apa yan—"

" _Selamat berjuang, Kyungsoo_ ," Gaea _mengetukkan_ jari ke gambar kota New York berkali-kali.

"GEMPA BUMI!"

"Waaa!" Kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpinya, "Helena, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak sadar? Guncangan keras berkali-kali, _kau tahu apa_ _artinya_?"

Kyungsoo menyadari kalau ibunya sudah mencuri start terlebih dahulu dengan membuat gempa bumi besar — _mengetukkan jari di globe, sudah jelas_.

Pemuda itu berlarian keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" teriak Tracy Stoll.

"Aku akan pergi ke _Big House_! _Aku akan menerima misi dari Chiron_!" Kyungsoo menjawab tak kalah kerasnya.

"Juga, aku akan mencari alat alat bedah untuk mengoperasi wajah ibuku yang sangat jelek!"

* * *

 ** _[end.]_**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

 _not gonna type more bcs kepepet deadline so here it is. maaf kalau udah ada yang baca, soalnya ini repostan dari tulisan saya setahun lalu. ohiya kalau ada istilah yang kurang dimengerti; google it. MAAFKAN SAYA YANG LAGI REPOT NGASIH NOTE TAMBAHAN JADINYA GINI WWWWW._

 _and last but not least_ — ** _mind to appreciate more?_** _Buatlah kolom review dan tombol fav/follow jadi lebih bermanfaat._

 _yes, for those who currently reading_ — _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


End file.
